Dear Abby: Kifist is Back
by theaterinspired
Summary: Its been almost four years since the kids helped NCIS try to track down Kifist. When suddenly one of the kids go missing, they turn back to Abby and team Gibbs for guidance. What will happen? Sequel to Dear Abby, but can be read seperately.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's me, theaterinspired, again with another story! And for the first time, it's not only the first time I've written a second fanfiction for the same show/book/whatever-else-you-want-to-call-it, but also the first time that I have ever written a sequel. YAY! The first story was DEAR ABBY and now we have the sequel DEAR ABBY: KIFIST IS BACK! If you are an old reader who has read DEAR ABBY, thanks for joining me again. And if you are a new reader who hasn't read the first part DON'T WORRY! Since it's been a year (wow) since the first story, I am going to do some recapping so hang in there. Um…. What am I forgetting to tell you?... OH!.. This is started in memory of some of my friends that were used for characters in the first story that won't be in school with me anymore. No, silly, I'm not about to tell you who, that would make some of my plot obvious. But you will see at the end if not sooner ;) And I do not own NCIS, but whoever does own it, you are awesome :D And now let us join our favorite forensic goth, Abby, in another tale.**

**Ps: review when you finish this chapter. YES YOU! **

* * *

NCIS

Abby sat in her lab, rotating slowly in her chair. Things once again had become very slow at NCIS with no warning, but that was no reason for complaint. And nothing to do meant that there was a peace in the military, even if it was temporary.

The Goth forensic scientist slowly increased the speed of her spins. Faster and faster she spun until her movements seemed to match her heavy metal music. The room moved around her, blending the colors of the room so that one image seemed to combine into another.

", I don't believe government property was meant to be a play thing" a voice said from behind her… in front of her… behind her… in front of her. Abby let her pigtails slap her on the face as she suddenly stopped spinning with the owner of the voice was behind her. She grimaced quickly before addressing her boss and turning around, "No, Director Vance, of course not."

Vance was smiling, seeming somewhat amused at the whole situation. Abby and the director stared at each other for a little bit. Abby wasn't sure how to read Vance, he was like a top secret book covered with secret codes. She waited for him to make the first move but to no avail.

Abby bounced up from her seat, "What can I do for you today, mister director sir?" She thought it was best to be her best at the moment after being caught playing while on the pay roll.

Vance started to walk slowly around the lab as he talked, ", four years ago when you were working for Director Sheppard you took part in a letter writing program between NCIS and some of the local schools. You were specifically assigned to a junior high?"

Abby gulped remembering that time in the past, "Yes sir."

Vance nodded and continued but now with an edge of hostility, "And you and a group of NCIS agents went to visit the school. I was able to follow the reports that far. What I am not able to uncover is how you got involved with something called Kifist. Do you remember how that happened?"

Abby's eyes grew to the size of Petri dishes. She remembered it all too well even though it was four years in the past. But everyone at NCIS involved with that matter had agreed that it was best to keep everything to themselves to protect the children that had been involved.

Abby and team Gibbs with Ducky, Palmer and the now dead director Jenny Sheppard had all been at the school when two of the children had gone missing soon following their father's death. The group of kids that were friends with the two that were missing were very smart and had played mind games with the team. Soon it had been discovered that a chemical weapon, called Kifist, was involved. The kids had hacked into the CIA to gain the intelligence behind the weapon. The kids eventually, after breaking out of the Navy Yard, had made it to where their friends were being held. NCIS came in to help and together they got everyone of the kids out of danger and saved the two that had been taken away. The good news had been that the complexity of Kifist meant that the attempt by the group that had stolen the weapon had failed when they tried to use it to get rid of the Arm Fed leaders. The bad news had been that the group of terrorists had disappeared along with Kifist.

Vance eyed Abby suspiciously, making Abby worry that her face was now all too easy to read. "Come with me," he said after a moment.

Abby reluctantly followed the Director to the elevator doors. Vance pressed the up button and stepped back waiting for the doors to open. After a minute he pressed it again and waited, now tapping his foot. Abby couldn't help but roll her eyes, the director could be so impatient some times.

After another minutes the director rapidly punched the buttons a few times swearing under his breath something about Agent Gibbs.

"I think the stairs might be faster, sir," Abby suggested.

Vance turned to the stairwell and opened the door, "Well my wife has been saying I need to get more exercise now.

Abby followed the man up to his office. When they walked through the door they were met by Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, McGee and Doctor Mallard (Ducky) and Palmer. The agents and Ducky had set faces ready to show no emotion at whatever was about to transpire. Palmer looked a little curious. Vance walked to his desk and sat down.

"Abby, close the door," Vance said as they came in. Abby did as she was asked, a little happy that the Director was finally getting the idea of calling her Abby instead of Ms. Scuitio. She then walked to join the line of her fellow workers.s

Vance's eyes wandered up and down the line, "Let's cut to the chase, I know all of you were a part of the group that went to the school and worked to revcover Kifist."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Ziva David spoke up what Gibbs was thinking, "What makes you say that?"

Leon Vance picked up an envelope and showed it to them, "This is what makes me say that. This has all of the information I needed to be able to put two and two together."

Tony DiNozzo laughed, "What do you want us to believe that is?"

Vance put the envelope in plain sight on his desk, "It's the last thing I needed to link all of you to Kifist. First thing I found was this picture." Vance slid a photo across his desk. Gibbs picked it up and passed it down the line. When Abby got it she had to concentrate on keeping her composure. It was a picture of them with kids. She recognized them all: Becca, Megan, Hannah, Annelise,TJ, Kevin, John, and Matt. The good news was that this picture had been taken outside of the school, so the NCIS agents could push that point. And Gibbs did.

"It's a picture we took outside of the school. What does it prove?"

"All that told me what agents were involved," Vance answered. "Do you know where this envelope came from?"

"The post office?" Palmer asked.

"No," Vance responded harshly. "A teenage girl came by and dropped it off with the receptionist."

"Is there something odd about that Sir?"

"No, what was odd however was that she then smiled and waved directly at the security camera. How would she have known where the camera was?"

Everyone shrugged in reply to Vance's question. Abby was the only one to vocalize her answer, "Maybe she saw it?"

"Possible," Vance admitted, "Either that or she had been here before."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Leon, I think you are looking too far into this." Everyone stood eyeing the people or person on the other side of the desk.

"Ms. Scuitio," Vance addressed her. So much for Abby, she thought. Vance picked up the letter and gave it to her. Upon inspection she saw that it was addressed to her. Abby slowly turned the envelope over to open it and saw that the seal had been broken. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Gibbs' eye and saw a small nod that was discreet enough that unless u were looking for it you wouldn't have caught it. . She knew imedately what he wanted her to do.

"Did you read my mail?" Abby asked directly.

"Only the last line," Vance answered bluntly.

"Isn't that a federal crime or something?"

"We had to screen it," Vance shrugged, "And someone saw the last sentence and brought it to my attention."

"Was it like a death threat or something?" Abby questioned her voice rising with what seemed like real anger. "Why did you have to screen it?"

Vance smirked towards DiNozzo, "I seem to remember a story about the Plague being in an envelope that an agent opened. We don't want that to happen again."

Abby had run out of accusations so she glared at the director while she pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope. The letter was on printer paper and typed up in a nice font. She opened it and read what it said:

_Dear Abby,_

_Wow, it's been almost four years since we wrote to you with that line opening. I don't know if you remember but then my father had died and NCIS had investigated the case. You had learned about somethings and met some kids. My friends and I had made a promise after that time that next time something happened we would contact NCIS before making any move. Well its 4 years later and we have kept this promise. But now we have a problem, Becca's gone missing. No one has any idea where she is. Her parents saw her as rebellious and she had told them that she was going to run away someday so they aren't too worried because she knows where they are if they need her. Really this has been her now guardian's thoughts because both of her parents are deployed so she had been staying with her aunt. Abby, she's been gone for almost a month. We, meaning her friends, know that something must've happened to her. Not just because we know her so well, but because what we found in her room. (Okay, so we still do small things without telling you. But I won't say anymore because I'm not sure who might see this letter.)On her bed under her pillow was a note. After reading the note my friends and I want to take action but we remember our promise, so we haven't done anything… yet. Her note is enclosed._

_Sincerely,_

_Annelise_

Abby passed the note from Annelise to McGee who was standing next to her. The rest of the team surrounded the agent and read over his shoulder. Soon they were all looking expectantly at Abby.

"Abby, what is on the note from Becca?" Ziva asked.

Abby urgently looked into the envelope and grabbed the piece of white lined paper. She opened it and read the quick handwriting on it.

_Dear Abby: KIFIST IS BACK._

NCIS

* * *

**I forgot to mention this, sorry about the delay in writing this. Writter's block for 5 months. Nothing was helping me get over it. But then we went on a family trip and walked around Washington DC (my feet hurt from that)…. ****REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW please. Tell me how mad u are that I took so long to write this. Tell me what jokes you want me to include. Tell me your opinions of Director Vance. Tell me that you had forgotten my stories existed. Tell me the name of your best friend's pet. Just talk to me. I don't care if you are reading this months after I have posted this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I should put a disclaimer up now… I know I spoiled everyone last year by posting every Monday, and I liked being able to do that. But here is the reality, I'm a junior this year in high school and I'm a secretary for one club and one of the anthology people in our writer's club (along with the person who inspired Annelise…) and I have other clubs that I just attend. (PLUS learning to drive… I've already hit one mailbox with the car :/) the beginning of the year will be so hectic that I won't even be able to fit theater into my life. SO if I fall a little behind, please be patient. I only post when I have something written. this time im giving it to you early becasue im really busy with the start of school so idk if ill be on the computer on tuesday... REVEIW**

* * *

-NCIS-

Abby looked around shocked. Not only had they not heard from the kids in years, but now they had gotten into trouble yet again. It had been four years, so by now the kids were all in high school. Surely they had become more mature than they were. Why was it that NCIS was notified only after someone went missing?

"Well," Vance said, bringing Abby's attention to the room. "Are you ready to tell me about Kifist?"

Abby turned to Gibbs who was staring forward, his eyes on the director. Without a word, he turned and walked to the door of the office, and the rest of the team followed. "Gibbs, where do you think you are going," the Director asked.

"Leon," Gibbs said turning quickly, "We don't have time for this. That girl has been missing for a month when we were given the letter, and something tells me that some time has passed since then. We can fill you in as we go."

"No," Vance said firmly. "I am director and I call the shots. At the moment I'm not even sure if your team can handle this without it becoming personal. Now fill me in here and we will talk."

Gibbs stared at his superior for a minute with the others watching the two men intently. Eventually Gibbs spoke without breaking his gaze, "McGee, fill the director in on the situation." With that he opened the door and left leading the others down to their desks. "DiNozzo, I need you to call the parents of Becca. David, call of the other kids and get them in here. We can pick them up if needed…"

"What would you like Mr. Palmer and me to do?" Ducky asked.

"Well, under the circumstances I hope we don't require your medical specialties, Ducky," Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk. "When the kids come in, why don't you and Palmer keep an eye on them? And watch their behavior this time. We don't need the trouble we had last time."

Abby stepped up to Gibbs' desk her eyes big, "Um… what can I do?"

Gibbs glanced up at her, "What do you want to do, Abs?"

Abby mocked a gasp, "Since when do you ask me what I want to do?"

Gibbs chuckled a little, "Well, I could send you to do something, but odds are you won't like it. And we don't have any forensics yet…"

"I'll run a check GPS check on Becca's cell phone," Abby stated as she scurried off to her lab.

-NCIS-

**ON AOL CHAT:**

Meganator: Where r u?

Anne_L_ eise: What do u mean? Im at home. It's a sat. and i have a test 2 study 4

Meganator: Is any1 with u?

Anne_L_eiseUh.. my mom. Y?

Meganator: Ull get a call in 3 2 1

Anne_L_eise: Hey ur right… I dont recognize the # tho…

Meganator: Its ncis… answer it…

Anne_L_eise: K

It worked

Meganator: Yup. They got the letter.

Anne_L_eise: I just hope that we got it to them in time. Took longer than expected. Shoulda + time 4 da screening

Meganator: Yeah.

TJ_the_DJ: Hey guys xD whats up?

Meganator: wait, I thought u 2 were 2gether home.

TJ_the_DJ: no, im at skool 4 practice… on phone…

Meganator: oic

Anne_L_eise: Did u get a call from ncis yet?

TJ_the_DJ: Ya, five sec. ago. I got on to make sure u guys were informed.

Meganator: Yup.

HannahNotMontana: Hiya!

TJ_the_DJ: We no. ncis called and u wanted 2 make sure we all got called.

HannahNotMontana: Yeah. Thats it. Agent David called.

Anne_L_eiseO I remember her… she was cool

KonquerorKevin: Um guys….

TJ_the_DJ: Hey, when did u get on?

KonquerorKevin: Doesnt matter…. Y r we on the computer instead of in car going 2 ncis?

Meganator: …

Anne_L_eise:…

HannahNotMontana:…

TJ_the_DJ: …

KonquerorKevin: So ill c ya there.

TJ_the_DJ:Ya

Meganator: C ya

KonquerorKevin: Bye

TJ_the_DJ:Bye

Meganator: Adios

Anne_L_eise: Aloha

Meganator: Aloha?

Anne_L_eise: Its hi and bye

Meganator: Oh ya

KonquerorKevin: GUYS!

Meganator: Sry. Bye

-NCIS-

Abby was back up with Gibbs in the bullpen after failing to trace Becca's phone. "It is really not that surprising," Ziva had pointed out, "If she is missing of her own accord, she would be smart enough to turn it off. And if someone had taken her, they would have turned it off themselves. It was a long shot."

Abby shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"Agent Gibbs," Vance said loudly as he came down the stairs with McGee right on his heels, "Agent McGee was just telling me that you actually took the kids into the field with you?"

Ziva spoke up, looking at the director while ignoring the choking signs DiNozzo was giving her, "Actually I believe they were there before we were. The only way to gain their trust and learn the information they knew was to make a deal with them, and it just happened to be that they went in with us."

"I don't recall asking you, Agent David," Vance said. "And that is unacceptable. You may have been able to do that in the past, but not this time. Am I understood?"

Gibbs looked at him innocently, "yeah, sure."

Vance turned on his heel and started back to the stairs, "And I want to be kept updated. Let me know before you do anything."

"Anything, like calling the other kids in?"

Vance rolled his eyes, "From this point on."

"Got it," Gibbs answered as he stood up from his desk, watching until the director was out of sight. "So what do we got?"

The agents looked at one another, "Uh… nothing boss," McGee spoke up.

"Nothing? How can we have nothing?"

"We could go through the list of what we don't have," DiNozzo jibbed.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, let's start there. What do we know?"

"All of the kids are on their way here," Ziva answered. "Well, all except Becca of course."

"Becca has been missing for a month according to the letter," DiNozzo pointed out. "And according to her Kifist is back… I don't know, that sounds like a Twilight Zone thing…"

"We know everything about the original Kifist," McGee pointed out, ignoring DiNozzo.

Abby looked puzzled, "The ORIGINAL?"

"They could have modified it," McGee shrugged.

"Give us a recap McGee," Gibbs said.

"Okay," McGee said taking a deep breath while clicking to the slide he wanted on the television. "Kifist was a project by the Marines and the CIA. It was a chemical bomb that had four startup sequences. Only two would make the bomb activate but you needed to know how many times the frame of the bomb had been used because that decided which of the two possibilities would actually work that specific time. Oh, and it's about the size of a six pack of soda."

"Wow McGee, you actually kept that simple for once," DiNozzo said gently patting McGee on the back.

McGee rolled his eyes, "Well it wasn't that hard to do. To be honest Kifist is one of the most complicated set of explosives I have ever seen."

"That way no idiot would set it off by accident," Ziva said in thought. "I do remember it packed quite a punch."

"Hey, lookie who got an analogy right. You have been getting better with those since you've become an agent…" DiNozzo commented.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said warningly.

"Sorry boss."

"We still have no idea who has Kifist or what they are planning," Abby pointed out. "And as McGee said, we don't know what the bad guys could have done to Kifist making it bigger and bad-er."

"Well, for the moment we won't think about that…" Gibbs said as he started to move away from his desk.

"Why?"

"Abby!" a voice shouted. Abby whipped around and gasped. Seven teenagers stood over by the elevator. And all of them had smiles on their faces that, even though four years had passed, Abby had never forgotten.

-NCIS-

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know, it's a short chapter. The thing is with my ncis stories, I put the chapter break where I would put a commercial and that makes the breaks more often. And getting 2000 words just doesn't seem to happen… oh well. Now… REVIEW! Im seeing people add this as an alert or what not… now REVIEW! thank you. I like seeing reviews from people that did so for the first story. Honestly I remember people that do this. So do it. Review. ps: for those of us who don't like chat speak (like me) sorry. I just needed a way for the kids to be involved and that was how it seemed to flow best. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hectic life, I'll tell you that. Since I last posted a chapter I have started school so things will be slower from now on. And I am posting now because I will not have time on Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday… But I broke up with my boyfriend so his time is now the story's. Um… review people. I'm dead serious. If you can click a button to follow the story you can surely write two words to me and say something… anything. Oh and here we go on another fabulous chapter.**

* * *

NCIS

The seven teenagers came running into the bullpen all at once with Ducky and Palmer coming up behind them. No introductions were needed, the kids had grown but nothing had really changed.

"McGee," Megan squealed. "When is your next book coming out? I want to read more of your work…"

"Agent DiNozzo," TJ said over top of Megan, "Have you seen Inception yet? It was a classic in the making…"

"I don't know when it will be out, I'm in the middle of writing…" McGee answered layering his voice over TJ, addressing Megan.

"This reminds me of the time that…" Matt started talking towards Ducky.

"Never mind Inception," DiNozzo yelled to TJ, "Did you see the newer Star Trek? I tried to tell McGee that it wasn't worth my time but he still dragged me to see it…"

"Ziva, earlier today I broke the door to TJ's car when I…" Annelise yelled overtop of everyone.

Hannah pushed her way through the crowd until she came to Abby, where she handed Abby one of the two CafPOWs she was holding and proceeded to glomp Abby.

"I told did tell you that if you aimed more in the center there would not be a door you could not break…" Ziva answered Annelise loudly.

"Which reminds me," Ducky started "Have you ever heard of…"

"HEY!"Kevin and Gibbs yelled simultaneously, silencing the room.

"Last time I checked we weren't here for a vacation," Kevin scolded. "We can laugh and chat later." The vibe in the room shifted as soon as he finished speaking.

"We need a starting place," Kevin mentioned to Gibbs after a minute of silence. "That is assuming that you are in the same place we are with looking into this."

"Boss," DiNozzo said "I was thinking that we go to Becca's house. Her parents seem to be willing to cooperate. It would give us a chance to talk to the parents and look around her room."

"Let's go," Gibbs agreed as he started to grab his gear.

"What are we doing for transportation?" TJ asked looking at the NCIS team. "We don't have a car big enough to take all of us, unless NCIS owns a bus or something."

"We will have to take two separate cars," Abby said. "How do we want to split up?"

Hannah pulled car keys out of her back pocket, "I'll drive my van. I can take six people with me."

Annelise, Kevin, TJ, and Megan all agreed to go with her. "We need two NCIS in that car," Gibbs said. "Abby and Ducky go with them."

"Should we tell…" Abby whispered to Gibbs nodding towards the direction of the Director's office.

"You guys go ahead," Gibbs replied answering Abby's question with the unspoken no. "We will be right behind you."

The five kids, along with Abby and Ducky walked to the parking garage without saying a word, each of them consumed in their own thoughts. Abby couldn't help but wonder if Becca was still alive. If it had been over a month, the odds were slim to none, but Abby could never admit that out loud. She remembered Becca as being strong and able to take care of herself. Surely she was still out their fighting. She just had to be.

They all piled in the van in silence. Abby sat shotgun but turned around to talk to the others, "So how has school been for you guys?"

"Well, its highschool…" TJ shrugged. "Lots of homework and no free time."

"Are you all still in the same class?"

"No, that ended last year," Annelise sighed. "We came to high school and got individual schedules and that was that. We hang out before school and talk in the hall way between classes but other than that our social schedule with each other is spot and go."

"What about your teacher…Ms. Becky?" Ducky asked.

"Oh, she got married last I heard, to someone she knew from high school I think. Her last name is Elric," Megan answered

"Mrs. Becky Elric, sounds nice I think," Hannah added.

Silence filled the car yet again.

"So, Kevin, what have you been up to recently," Abby asked trying to create conversation yet again.

"Nothing," was the only word he answered.

"I see…" Abby said slowly as she turned back around in her seat to face forward.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Abby couldn't help but notice the air of depression that hung around Kevin. It was like part of him was just gone. Granted, Abby didn't know him that well and it had been four years since they had last seen each other. But this gloom almost seemed contagious to those around him.

They finally arrived at their destination and met the rest of the kids and NCIS there. (Apparently Ziva drove one car and Gibbs drove the other, so they made it in record time). Abby walked over to the truck and grabbed her bag. It looked like a big black purse to anyone who didn't know any better. Inside it held all sorts of things that could uncover evidence in a crime scene.

Abby walked in the house right after all of the kids who had followed the agents inside. Abby's first impression was that the house was clean. The walls were white and so was the furniture. There was no mess and not a speck of dust to be seen.

She walked towards what appeared to be the kitchen as she followed Gibbs' voice. "When you realized she was gone, was there a reason why you did not contact authorities?"

"Agent Gibbs, you have to understand our daughter. She disappears from our home quite often and then shows up a week later. We figured that she just was staying with one of her friends again," the man, who resembled Becca in many ways and appeared to be her father, answered.

"Why didn't you call her friends then," DiNozzo asked.

"We don't know their phone numbers," the woman, who appeared to be the mother, answered. "She always kept that information away from us. We never worried, she knew where to find us if she needs us. She likes to do things for herself."

Abby cleared her throat and looked at Gibbs. "This is Abby, our forensic scientist," Gibbs introduced. "Do you mind if she looks around in your daughter's room?"

The wife looked sternly at her husband who answered, "Do you have a warrant?"

The agents all stared at him blankly, until McGee spoke up, "Sir, we aren't going to disturb anything."

"No, we do not have a warrant," Ziva clarified, "Do we need one?"

The parents looked at each other for a second before the mother looked at them, "It's the last one at the end of the hall."

"Thanks," Abby said. "I should just be a minute."

Abby went down the white hall to the last door at the end of the hallway. She twisted the door handle and pushed, hard, to open the door. Once she was in the room Abby made a small gasp. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was trashed.

Abby didn't know where to start. She stepped over clothes and other things and worked her way to the middle of the room where she slowly started to turn.

"The room isn't trashed," a voice said from the door way making her jump and land on something causing it to break.

"Kevin, don't do that," she scolded as she carefully turned to face him.

"Well," he admitted, "It is trashed; I just meant that no one else had done this. Her room is always a mess. Her parents are so uptight in the rest of the house that she uses her room as her place to be what she wants instead of what they make her to be."

"Ah," Abby nodded. "That just makes my job harder I guess."

Kevin laughed sadly, "On the positive side, you have some of the few people that knew her well enough to be of use in this room. If you want to look for fingerprints or fibers, good luck."

"Where do you suggest I look," Abby asked. "I need something that proves she didn't just walk out of here on her own."

Kevin's eyes scanned the room slowly until something caught his attention, "Something that's unique to Becca is that she doesn't leave paper lying around on the floor. Sure she uses a lot of paper, but it's always on a table, shelf or even taped onto a wall." He bent down a few feet from the door and pointed at a paper, "But never on the floor. I would pick it up, but I'm not warring gloves."

Abby carefully joined him and picked up the paper he had been pointing to. She looked at it and read what the first line and gasped. It started in a familiar way:

Dear Abby,

I hear you are still working for NCIS. That's really great because we want to challenge you. See, a while ago, because of you and your NCIS, me and my friends lost time and failed at our plan. But here is the thing, we looked back and found our answer on how to make sure we win this time. First we needed to start the game, not you. The one to make the first move is in the best position to win. Second thing is that we need to level the playing field. That's why we took Becca. You lost something so obviously you will want her back. That makes us sure we will win in many ways.

Now obviously we should inform you about the game. First of all, do you remember Kifist? We still have it. Honestly I am surprised that you weren't trying to find us all this time. Did you honestly expect us to just sit here with it and do nothing? We still have it and we have improved it.

Well we now have a plan for using Kifist. All you have to do is figure out who, what, when, where, and why. How is simple; we use Kifist. I would think that this would be easy for you since NCIS does this for a living. But what do we know?

I sincerely hope you have fun with this. I know we will. Oh, and we won't keep Becca around forever. More information on that will soon follow.

Sincerely,

SAPUC

"Well," Kevin said over Abby's shoulder, "What do we do now?"

NCIS

* * *

**So there ya go. SAPUC does stand for something. Me and my sister spent 40+ minutes figuring it out. That was fun. Um…. Oh and I feel like I can now tell you that the friends that left my school because they graduated… well it's the ones that inspired becca and ms. Becky (hope she enjoys what I did with her character)… they both graduated last year. Becca isn't going to college yet… I think she plans on going second semester. Hence why she will still play a part in the story. Becky however moved into her college about an hour away from home on Friday. When I talked to her Saturday she seemed happy and was glad to hear that I'm still geeky old me in high school ;) **

**R E I V E W **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, no one yelled at me for missing a week of posting a chapter. Idk if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Well if anyone was wondering why the reason is that I was on retreat with my school and had no phone, let alone a television or a computer. But because of this nothing was written last week. That and im still figuring out the plot of this story. Um…. Guys review. please oh please. I really hate it when I see readers but when I go to my email I have no messages. And Today-Only-Happens-Once, I love you but ur reviews aren't counted by me because you are my sister and therefore I hear you tell me what you think…. Anyway. Here ya go and enjoy this late chapter. **

* * *

NCIS

"GIBBS!" Abby yelled running down the hall with Kevin right on her heels. She slid into the kitchen and started waving the paper around. "SAPUC got her!"

Agent Gibbs stared at her for a second before he took the paper from her. His eyes quickly scanned the paper, his face blank. Without another word he stood up and downed the last of his coffee cup.

Abby followed him down the hall to the others. "Everyone back in the cars now." Gibbs walked to the car. The faster drivers instinctively took the wheel and they were off. Abby ended in a car with Ziva driving, Tony and McGee.

"SAPUC, that's who signed the letter," Tony asked as he grabbed the dash board to stable himself as they raced in between cars.

"Yeah, " Abby said, "The way they worded things made it sound like they were playing a game or something and they wanted to invite us to join them."

"You said that they had Kifist?" Ziva asked turning around to face Abby as DiNozzo grabbed the wheel to keep the car on the road.

"Yes," Abby said as her eyes grew large as she watched the car slowly drift across center. "Turn around Ziva."

The once-crazy-Mossad-ninja-chick turned around and steered the car back on course just in time to miss another car.

"One of the first questions is what does SAPUC stand for?" McGee asked.

"Someone Actually Prepares Unique Chili," Abby suggested.

"Why would they care about chili?"

DiNozzo shrugged, "Well why not?"

"Some Actions Personify Unborn Children," Ziva suggested.

"Ziva, that makes no sense."

"Oh and chili does?"

"Scientific Peoples Unified Collaboration.," McGee said apparently enjoying the game of guessing the names.

"Sacrificial Puppies United Club!"

The car fell silent until Abby spoke up what the others were thinking, "DiNozzo, I don't think a terrorist group would use the word club. It just sounds so…"

"Childish," Ziva supplied.

"Amateurish," DiNozzo agreed.

Ziva steered the car into its parking spot without hitting anything. This was mostly due to the fact that people at the navy yard knew to leave the two spots next to the team's Sedan empty. After the third time of Ziva driving into their cars, it just seemed best to give her room.

They walked into the bull pen and met the kids standing in a huddle, looking confused and worried.

"Abs," Gibbs motioned for her to come forward. "I need you to run forensics on the letter to try and lift a print. It's down in your lab."

Abby saluted and bounced to the elevator. In all honesty she wouldn't be this up beat at this point. Odds are she would be freaking out and bugging everyone to try and see what was going on. But this time she couldn't afford that. The kids looked terrified, like lost sheep without a shepherd. The last thing she wanted to do was freak them out.

When down in her lab, Abby was greeted by not only the mysterious letter, but with her long awaited Caf- Pow.

She gulped down her favorite form of energy as fast as she could. "Gotta thanks Gibbs when I see him next." With that she set to work trying to lift a finger print from the mysterious letter. She thankfully pulled one partial finger print and was running it through AFIS when she turned around and gasped.

"Kevin, you're just as bad as Gibbs," she chided. With the stealth only the senior agent had mastered, the young teen stood silently over her shoulder. "Seriously, how long have you been standing there?"

He ignored her question and stared at the computer screen behind Abby, "What've you got, Abby?"

Abby laughed, "Now that's scary."

"What is?"

"Uh… nothing," Abby said. "Does Gibbs know you're down here?" When Kevin continued to ignore the question she smiled and bounced around to face the computer screen. "I pulled a partial print from the paper and am currently running it through the computer. I can let you know when that is."

Kevin's expression remained blank, "How long do you think that will be?"

"I really don't know," she answered carefully as she tried to read his expression. It was no use, nothing could be seen.

Just then the phone rang. Abby jumped to the phone and answered it, "Hello, this is Abby."

She could make out yelling in the background on the other end of the line that sounded like it was coming from Hannah and Gibbs. "Abby," McGee's voice came through the receiver, "Can you come up here?"

"Yeah," Abby said, "Oh…and I'll bring Kevin. He's with me." Without another word Abby ran through the lab and grabbed Kevin's wrist. She drug him behind her all the way up to the office.

"What are you doing to help us, Agent Gibbs? From what I can tell we have more questions than answers," Hannah was yelling at Gibbs who was silently sitting in his chair. "Where is Becca? Who is SAPUC? What are they doing with Kifist? When are we gonna get answers? Well?"

"I don't," Gibbs started.

"I don't want to hear the word don't," Hannah yelled once again. At this point Abby was coming up behind her slowly. "Well, after I said don't… I mean… you can't say don't anymore… or do not…" Hannah stopped yelling now consumed with sobs. Abby turned Hannah around to see her puffy red eyes. Hannah had been crying for a while now. Without saying a word, Abby gave the girl a hug.

Gibbs stood, "Everyone, take a seat." The agents sat back down in their desks while the teens sat cross legged on the floor. But Abby still stood holding Hannah.

"Guys," Gibbs began, "Here is the reality. We don't know all of the answers right now, but believe me that we are doing our best to find these bastardsWe will not stop until we find Becca and who has done this. . Agent David is going to call your parents and get permission for you all to spend the night here so that we can have your help. But for all of that to happen, we need you to cooperate with us and do as we ask. Do you think that is possible?"

The group nodded solemnly in agreement. Hannah let go of Abby and sat down on the floor. Abby smiled awkwardly at the fact that she was now stuck standing in the middle of the sitting teenagers. She carefully stepped around them until she was over by McGee's desk.

Without warning Kevin stood up and put his hands in his pocket. He turned around and looked at his friends for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and then shrugged, "I'm sorry guys."

Kevin then walked away without another word. Abby looked at Gibbs harshly and signed in sign language, "Go see if he is okay."Gibbs saw this and then followed in the same direction Kevin had just left in.

DiNozzo smiled, "Well, since you guys are here for a sleep over, let's go watch a movie!"

TJ stood and stretched, "What do you have in mind?"

Tony spun around and pointed at McGee, "Go set up a projector in the conference room. Ziva, call all of the parents. And Abby… go get the snacks."

"Actually, how about two of you come with me to give me the update and reason why we are having movie time," Director Vance said from behind DiNozzo. "I'll even let you figure out who is gonna bring me up to speed."

NCIS

* * *

**REVIEW POR FAVOR! I tried to fill in some things I need to include. Don't worry, comic relief will be due next chapter seeing as this was such a downer. (sry that the gang didn't get very far in the case this chapter)…but review. tell me what the weirdest movie that you've ever watched is. I really don't care. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey howdy hey! Do you remember me? Well I know that paineverlasting did. She was kind enough to send me a message reminding me to update. Here is the reason why I didn't. 1) Creative writing class has been making me spend some of my creative energy there writing things about my own characters and not NCIS (bummer). 2) With a week to learn music and 6 hours with my drum I had to learn a drum line routine for a pep rally. 3) When you read you will find out next week why this chapter itself took forever to write. That took most of my time. Sorry. But anyway, that went well and here is my next chapter. **

* * *

-NCIS-

Becca walked back and forth across the little room for the fifty third time in what felt like an hour. Her little closet wasn't very big and she wanted out.

"Hey, Larry!" Becca called to the man she knew was standing guard outside her of her little room even though he was unseen through the steel door. "What time is it? Better yet what day is it?"

The big man came over to the little door in the window, "Look, I told you a month ago that my name isn't Larry. I even told you last week that my name is Martin, for crying out loud! Why don't you call me by my real name?"

"But you don't look like a Martin," Becca whined. "You look more like a Larry."

"How'd you figure?"

"Well, first of all, you sound like you are all tough and all muscular by your voice," Becca explained. "I think Martins would look small and scrawny with higher pitched voices. Therefore I shall call you Larry. And you have yet to answer my questions concerning the hour."

Martin sighed heavily, "You don't need to know what time it is. As to what day it is, that doesn't matter."

Becca ran her hands through her long knotted black hair as she slid against the wall to the ground. She pulled knees closer to her body, glad that they had kidnapped her while she was in her sweatpants because at night she could see her breath in her little ice box.

"Martin," she called to the guard after a moment, "When will I get food? I'm starving."

"Not quite yet," he shouted back. "We want you to do something first." Something slid under the crack under the door. "Use that and write a letter to your friends back at NCIS. And address it as 'Dear Abby'. We feel the need to ensure them that you are still alive and as well as could possibly be hoped.

Becca crawled over to the paper and blunt pencil they had given her, too lazy to get up and move. She sighed as she settled into a comfortable position and began to write knowing what to do.

dear abby,

I ThougHt that I should drop you a liNe since they gave me the chance to talK to you, sort of. I am doing okAy, seeing as i was kidnapped from my home against my will and mostly likely unknown to my absence. The people that took Me are very nIce, for beiNg big terrorists.

I was wOndering what the weather Was like today where you Are. Today it was very rainy i tHink. its hard to tEll because theY keep me in loCk up, but it sounded like it rained by the pitter-patter on the ceiling. hopefully i wont be in here more much longer. i hope you cAn come to rescue LittLe old me someTime soon.

HavE you talked with My friendS reCentLy? i VEry much wiSh that they were with you if they currently aren't. Someone hAs to helP keep them Under Control so that They don't Have a cow. EverY one of tHem must be pAnicking without knowing what is going on. If so please reassure them that I am fine and hope to see them as soon as possible.

speaking of which are you any closer to saVing mE? i don't Know how much longer they are plannIng on keeping me around. i feel like they are starting to think that i am just dead weight to them. something tells me that they are growing tired oF taking me with them whenever they move. I am worried. can you come Save me anyTime soon? i Want tO go home Really ReallY bAdly.

But enOugh aboUt me, what abouT you? i Think you must be well. Have you bEen well? I hope so. oh, and tell you're teaM that i say hello and that i am sure that you deserve the Best drink Ever, your FavOrite caf-pow. i know i could use one myself Right now. Everytime theY give me foOd i wish i had some. or at least some coffee. that woUld be nice too.

noW i think that the peOple that took me aRe waiting to take the letter so that they can send this to you. something tells me that they Really will send this to you because theY wAnt you to know that I am still alive and Breathing. well goOd news for yoU is thaT i am still around and awaiting for your rescuing. geeze I hate being so Melodramatic, but i really miss you and will be so Ecstatic if you find me before they kill me.

sincerely yours,

becca

Becca folded the paper in fourths and kissed the letter for luck. She then pulled a single hair out of her hair and tied it around the letter. She hoped that that would reassure them she was still around and that they weren't playing games with NCIS. Plus it could tell them more about her situation maybe. "Hey Larry," she called. "I finished with this stupid letter!"

"Just slide it under the door," he answered. "Once we look over it and make sure everything is in order so that you didn't say anything you shouldn't, I'll go get you your food."

"So is it dinner or breakfast or lunch?" she asked eagerly. "I still don't know what time it is."

The man laughed, "I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

-NCIS-

Abby walked up to the director's office with Kevin at her side. There was no argument about this decision downstairs. The other kids were willing to watch a movie while Kevin on the other hand made it obvious that he wanted to keep working until there was nothing else for him to do. And when the agents started to argue who would go up, Kevin volunteered and Abby agreed to go with him.

Abby took a deep breath and knocked hard on the door. "Enter," Vance said from the other side of the door.

Vance was obviously surprised by the choice of people to come bring him up to speed on the thing. "Well, Abby, and who is this?"

"This is Kevin, director," Abby introduced. "Kevin this is the Director of NCIS, Director Vance."

Kevin extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you sir."

Vance shook the teen's hand, "I only wish it was under better circumstances. Now, can one of you two please fill me in on why our office seems to have come to be the teen hang out of the year?"

"Our friend Becca has been taken by some terrorist group called SAPUC," Kevin explained. "And we believe that they have control of Kifist."

"What proof do you have of this?"

"A letter, from the terrorist group that call themselves SAPUC," Abby explained. "It's down in my lab if you want to read it."

"So why are her friends hanging here?"

"No offense to your company," Kevin started, "But we want to make sure that Becca is saved as fast as possible and that Kifist is put back into the right hands. We feel like this whole situation is partially our fault since we helped with the first Kifist problem but didn't follow up once we were all safe again. As a group we just want to make sure that we are here if our help is needed. We understand how Becca's mind works and we will be able to pick up any clues she leaves if any come our way."

Vance sat there and looked at Abby, "Ms. Scuttio, what are your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well… director Vance… sir…" Abby started to explain. "They were very helpful in the last time they had helped us. And they were just kids then. And now they are teenagers and smarter… I think that they can help us a lot."

"Fine," Vance said after a minute of silent consideration. "But they stay in the conference room. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Kevin and Abby said together. With that they left his office and headed down the halls to get to the conference room.

They walked into the room and were met by the smells of popcorn and fruity pop drinks. The teens were all comfortable in their sleeping bags already with the table pushed against the wall. Kevin walked over to them and sat on the floor next to them.

"So what are we watching?"

"Moulin Rouge," TJ answered. "Hannah and Annelise wanted to watch a musical."Kevin nodded in understanding.

Abby joined the group of adults standing at the back of the room in a huddle, "The director said they had to stay in this room."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded as he handed Abby a Caf-Pow. "Abby go run the finger prints that we found around Becca's room. If it belongs to one of the kids, her parents or her throw it out. McGee, run through the phone records of her home and cell phones. Just look for anything out of place. Ziva and DiNozzo go talk to the people at school; see if anyone was following her or anything. Ducky and Palmer can stay in here and watch them. Do not let them out of your sight."

Everyone broke apart and started towards the door just as the movie started. Kevin watched the agents leave the room as he listened to the words of the movie: "This story is about love. The woman I loved is dead."

-NCIS-

* * *

**Well there ya go. Review REVIEW! yell at me for not posting on time again! tell me what you think of the chapter in 5 good sentences. or tell me what your favorite song is. lol. ps: idk if ill update on monday, i have my last in car then... **


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY, so I loved the season 8 premiere. Director Vance won't be used in here this chapter because now I'm so conflicted over his character and how to read him. So I ignored his existence for a chapter… now I have a question, what do you think about me killing a character? Im not saying im going to, im just playing with options. I kinda think itd be too dark for this sort of story, but I want more opinions… oh and I noticed that people were like the note was too obvious, I forgot to mention that in actual writing her caps and lower case letters are similar, and the ones that are uppercase here would be darker (she pressed harder) in real life, not caps, but that would've made this too obvious on the computer so I ignored that piece of information…Since i think i forgot another week becuase of hecticness SO as a treat this is a longer chapter than the others. so live it up i guess. Oh… REVIEW!**

* * *

-NCIS-

Abby walked in the door of the conference room and carefully maneuvered herself through the maze of sleeping bags until she made it to Ducky and Palmer playing cards with Matt and John. She had been camped out in her lab for almost two hours and came out to get a refill on Caf-Pow but decided to come and visit too.

She sat down next to the table and watched as the game of Uno continued. She loudly slurped her drink as her eyes wandered to the other kids. TJ, Hannah, and Megan all were gaping up at the television screen as Moulin Rouge continued playing. Kevin was nestled deep inside his sleeping bag so that if it wasn't for his breathing she wouldn't be sure he was in there. Something was nagging at the back of Abby's mind as she continued scanning the room.

"What is it, my dear," Ducky asked as he placed a red one down.

"I have a feeling that…" Abby was interrupted by the door swinging open quietly. Annelise slipped inside the door and tried to sneak back to her place, but Abby was too quick for her. "Annelise, where did you go?"

Annelise shrugged, "Narnia?"

Palmer peered over top of his set of cards, "When did you leave? I didn't see you get out."

"Oh, about five minutes ago or something."

"Annelise," Kevin's muffled voice came through the sleeping bag, "What've you got?"

Annelise sighed, "okay fine. I ran downstairs and snuck through the mail."

"Who's mail?"

"NCIS"

Abby stood up and walked over to Annelise, "You do realize that if you were caught that could've been a crime with a court and everything!"

"Abby, chill," Megan said as she paused the movie, "We've done far worse things than going through NCIS mail. Remember how we hacked into NCIS AND the CIA?"

"What?" asked an alarmed Palmer.

"But I found what I was looking for," Annelise defended, ignoring Palmer. She held out an envelope and on the return address was the name SAPUC. "I thought that they might send us another letter and if it went through regular mail it would take a week or so for us to get it."

Abby plucked the letter from Annelise's hand and proceeded to open it eagerly. Inside she pulled a paper folded neatly in fourths and oddly tied loosely with a single strand of long black hair. Abby carefully untied the hair and handed it to Ducky, who held it tightly. Abby unfolded the letter carefully and read the note inside:

dear abby,

I ThougHt that I should drop you a liNe since they gave me the chance to talK to you, sort of. I am doing okAy, seeing as i was kidnapped from my home against my will and mostly likely unknown to my absence. The people that took Me are very nIce, for beiNg big terrorists.

I was wOndering what the weather Was like today where you Are. Today it was very rainy i tHink. its hard to tEll because theY keep me in loCk up, but it sounded like it rained by the pitter-patter on the ceiling. hopefully i wont be in here more much longer. i hope you cAn come to rescue LittLe old me someTime soon.

HavE you talked with My friendS reCentLy? i VEry much wiSh that they were with you if they currently aren't. Someone hAs to helP keep them Under Control so that They don't Have a cow. EverY one of tHem must be pAnicking without knowing what is going on. If so please reassure them that I am fine and hope to see them as soon as possible.

speaking of which are you any closer to saVing mE? i don't Know how much longer they are plannIng on keeping me around. i feel like they are starting to think that i am just dead weight to them. something tells me that they are growing tired oF taking me with them whenever they move. I am worried. can you come Save me anyTime soon? i Want tO go home Really ReallY bAdly.

But enOugh aboUt me, what abouT you? i Think you must be well. Have you bEen well? I hope so. oh, and tell you're teaM that i say hello and that i am sure that you deserve the Best drink Ever, your FavOrite caf-pow. i know i could use one myself Right now. Everytime theY give me foOd i wish i had some. or at least some coffee. that woUld be nice too.

noW i think that the peOple that took me aRe waiting to take the letter so that they can send this to you. something tells me that they Really will send this to you because theY wAnt you to know that I am still alive and Breathing. well goOd news for yoU is thaT i am still around and awaiting for your rescuing. geeze I hate being so Melodramatic, but i really miss you and will be so Ecstatic if you find me before they kill me.

sincerely yours,

becca

Abby kept rereading the letter over and over again.

"I SEE IT!" Hannah exclaimed, making Abby jump. She hadn't noticed that the others in the room (minus Kevin who was still under the covers) had all crowded around her trying to read the letter she held in her hand.

"What do you see?" Kevin asked.

"Becca wrote us a letter and she used the code," Megan said loudly so Kevin could hear. "I'm surprised they let her get away with it. It's so obvious."

"What code?" Abby asked as she turned the paper trying to see what she had apparently missed.

"Look at the capitol letters," Kevin called. "Read them out loud."

"I-T-H-I-N-K-I-A-M-I-N- I-O…." Abby called off.

TJ rolled his eyes, "I think I am in Iowa. They call themselves SAPUC. They have Kifist. Worry about them before you worry about me."

Kevin jumped out of his sleeping bag, "Well what are we doing just sitting here? We have to go find her!"

"We don't know anything more than we did earlier," DiNozzo said as he, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs walked into the room. "Everything we chase turns into a dead end."

"She's in Iowa, that's more than we knew before we read that letter," Kevin exclaimed.

Gibbs stared at Abby, "What letter?" She handed him the letter and watched as his eyes scanned it over. "Was there anything else with this?"

"A strand of her hair," Ducky answered holding it up.

"Abby go analyze that to see what we can find out," Kevin ordered.

"Hey," Gibbs interrupted him, "I'll run my team, thank you."

Kevin's face turned red, "With all due respect Sir, we aren't getting anywhere from what you have been doing. Something more direct would be faster."

"Kevin…" TJ said in a warning voice. "They are doing everything they…"

Kevin rounded on TJ, "No, we aren't doing everything we can! We are sitting here playing cards and watching some depressing movie! How is this going to help save Becca? When are we going…? I just… I can't…"

Gibbs put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin turned around to face Gibbs, who nodded towards the door. "Come on," Gibbs said, "I want to show you something." Kevin didn't say a word but followed the agent out the door with his eyes trained on the floor.

Abby looked at Ducky, "I guess I better get that hair analyzed."  
Hannah tugged on Abby's sleeve and whispered, "Can you bring me a Caf-Pow when you come back?"

-NCIS-

Kevin walked down the dark stairs that led to the basement of Agent Gibbs' home. He walked around the half finished boat, looking closely at the walls of the room. After a few laps his attention turned to the boat. He ran his hand along the wooden frame of the boat.

"What do you think?" Kevin didn't jump at the voice as most people did.

"I think it's going to be beautiful when you're finished." Kevin answered as he turned to face the agent, "Well… not that it isn't beautiful now…"

Gibbs smiled as he now ran his hand over the wood, "Yeah. Would you like to help me with it?"

Kevin's eyes grew, "I don't know." Without waiting, Gibbs handed him some sand paper, "You know how to use this, right?" Kevin nodded and took the sand paper.

For a while Kevin and Gibbs worked on the boat in silence. Eventually Gibbs looked at the teen and noticed a single tear sliding down Kevin's face.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"I work with people that lie for a living," Gibbs chuckled, "If I can tell when they are lying I can sure tell when you are."

Kevin gave a small little laugh, "I just miss her, Gibbs, that's all."

"That's all?" Gibbs said skeptically. "It seems to be more than that. I mean you weren't this upset when Annelise and TJ were missing."

"Things change, people change, emotions change…"

"Relationships change…" Gibbs added.

"Yeah those too," Kevin agreed, finally smiling a little.

"Do the others know," Gibbs asked, "about you and Becca?"

Kevin shook his head, "No, we didn't want the others to know. Becca was afraid it'd make everything awkward between our friends."

"A sort of rule number 12," Gibbs nodded. When Kevin looked at him blankly, he explained, "Never date a coworker."

"Except we aren't coworkers," Kevin said, "Just friends."

"Will you be able to handle this," Gibbs asked. "I know how hard it can be to deal with cases when there is an emotional connection."

Kevin's eyes watered a little, "I need to find her Gibbs."

"I know. But can you handle this?"

"Gibbs, I don't know what I'd do without her. I need to help find her so that if something happens to her I can at least know that I did my best," Kevin said, his voice escalating as he spoke. "So, no, I don't know if I can handle this, but I have to! I have to." Then Kevin's voice became soft, "What are we going to do?"

"Everything we can and maybe somethings we can't."

Kevin blew saw dust off of the frame, "I guess that's all I can expect."

"Do you want to go back to NCIS tonight," Gibbs asked as he put his drill down.

Kevin nodded, "I'd like to spend time with my friends. Besides," he added with a laugh,  
"Who wouldn't want to have a sleep over at NCIS?"

Gibbs laughed as he started towards the stairs. "I thought the same thing, but trust me, after the third night of sleeping on the autopsy tables it's not as much fun."

"I think that's where TJ was planning on sneaking off to," Kevin said with a laugh as he followed Gibbs up the stairs. "Thank you for letting me help you on your boat. It was therapeutic. I should start one in my basement. I just have question."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you plan to get that out of the basement?"

-NCIS-

* * *

**I fixed some of the letters in the note from becca because I don't think it was right before… maybe. But that's what it says. Now review! tell me what you think of character death for this story, tell me what you want to happen in season 8 of NCIS.**


	7. ATTENTION: IMPORTANT NEWS ON DA FRONT

**Hey everyone, i got some sad news... this isnt working out. here's the deal: the people the kids are based off of are just... it just wont work out. one is dealing with depression, another is up tight over grades, another is being lazy and illogical, another is being over dramatic, and i dont even talk to the boys anymore because i stopped doing theater. this has practically no where to go plot wise at this point and is just eating up time that I need to use to stop having my own problems. sorry for any inconveinence. im just currently not in a position to keep writting this. so odds are that im going to stop at least until the first of the year. if i come back to it you will be able to tell because of the update list if you stay on it. otherwise you can stop being alerted for the story and i understand. again i am sorry to the fans that were really looking forward to. Have a good time and enjoy the rest of your day.**

**- theaterinspired**


	8. ANNENTION: I HAVE GOOD NEWS THIS TIME

**HEY PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL LISTENING TO ME! I have good news. **

**I owe alot to my group of friends, even if we are going through a rough time and its stressfull and hard. But they have gotten me through more than anyone knows. Earlier this week I was having a rough day. Megan came into homeroom with a coffee cup and I was wearing pigtails becuase im just awesome like that. Megan had made some comment about me and the pigtails and some relation to Abby. She then sipped her coffee in a very Gibbs like way. So i threw a comment at her about being gibbs. well one thing led to another and then me and my friends were all wearing name tags DURRING SCHOOL that had NCIS characters on them and acted as our character. Not only did we do this one day but two days latter we did it again (though we changed characters somewhat to fit better). This was fabulous for my fanfic writting ideas even if the people did match up (Hannah was Ziva, Megan was Gibbs, Annelise was Ducky...). Sadly some ideas were ACTAULLY USED in an episode (tony loosing his voice, playing baseball thought i was thinking kickball), but all that told me was that i still have the in-character aspect. And most of all... i cant stand where i left the story. it needs to be finished. i can do it. i will do it. **

**SO I am back on track. Here's whats going to happen. I will work on updating the story. HOWEVER, things will be moving slow and inconsistant becuase I will post when I have a chapter done which i wont do until i have all of my homework finished. Thanks Everyone for the support and im sorry that I am now one of the annoying authors that make her life problems the problems of the readers. I hope to post by this weekend. Have a splendiferous day/night/whatevertimeitis!**

**-Theaterinspired**

**Ps: i will delete these past two chapters that tell you my problems when I post the next chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaccckkk! Well here you go! I hope that you like it, but tell me either way. This is actually posted sooner than I thought it would be because I got sick and had time to do this. So here you go. :D**

* * *

-NCIS-

The door to the elevator slid open with the familiar ding. Kevin and Gibbs both walked out with their arms full of coffee cups. Kevin laughed, "So that's how simple it is?"

Gibbs smiled, "Well the idea is easy. The execution might be a little rusty, but we'll see. It is in the basement after all."

Abby bounced over to greet the two with doughnuts in hand, "Good morning! How are you two?"

"Good," Kevin answered, "Well, better at least." He carefully repositioned the cups in his hands and held out a CafPOW. "Here you go."

Abby took her gift eagerly and gratefully. She took a sip and closed her eyes, it tasted so good. "They are all down in autopsy with Ducky and Palmer," she told them. Kevin hurried back to the elevator, trying to get there without spilling the drinks or the doors closing on him. Thankfully, he got in the empty elevator just as the doors closed.

Abby turned to Gibbs, "How do you think he will push the button to get to autopsy? His hands are full."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, "I wouldn't worry about it. He's a smart kid." He placed coffee cups on the desks of Agents David, DiNozzo and McGee. He turned back to Abby, "What've you got?"

"I analyzed the hair that was tied to Becca's letter," Abby reported. "It's her's, if you cared to question that. She's perfectly fine, all things considered; just dehydrated. Well, that was true when the hair was taken, which was probably like three days ago."

"Did you lift any fingerprints," Gibbs asked. Abby picked up the remote to the plasma and clicked the button. On the screen popped up a print of fabric.

"Not unless you count Becca's prints, but I did find a fiber from a glove. If you can give me the glove, I can tell you if they were in contact with the letter."

DiNozzo came bouncing into the bullpen followed by McGee. "Hey Boss," Tony called. "The kids are getting bored. Can we take them outside?"

"They aren't kids," McGee mumbled to himself as he picked up the coffee on his desk, "they're teens."

"They aren't puppies," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled like a kid in a toy store, "Yeah, I know. So can we?"

"No," Director Vance's voice came suddenly from behind, causing Abby to jump. "They aren't here for a play date. Solve the case, find their friend. Then and only then can you play."

DiNozzo rolled his eyes, "so what are they supposed to do?"

Vance tossed the Very Special Agent a pack of cards, "Put them in the conference room and let them play card games while you actually work. Time is running out." With that the Director disappeared.

"Ya know, that is really starting to get creepy," DiNozzo said as he looked at the cards.

McGee was looking at his computer screen, "Hey Abby, do you want to g…."

McGee was cut off by Abby's cell phone and its musical ringtone. Abby quickly searched her pockets to find her phone. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID wondering who could possibly be calling her. Mysteriously, the ID was blocked. "Just answer it Abby," Gibbs said.

Abby flipped her phone open and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Abby! Thank god you answered," Becca's out of breath voice came through the phone. Abby's eyes widened. She started flapping her free hand at McGee, getting his attention but being met with a blank stare. Abby glared harshly at him as she responded, "Becca! Where the hell are you?"

McGee's face lit up with recognition as he started typing furiously on the computer.

"Listen, I don't have much time," Becca's voice came in a harsh whisper. "I know the code names for the three locations they plan to attack with Kifist: 'Day Care Delta', 'State Root Gama', and 'Omega's Alpha'."

"Okay," Abby said as she wrote the names on the first piece of paper she could find. "How did you figure this out?"

"I got lucky," Becca answered, "And I also know that those three places are all in the DC area. If you work quickly you should be able to stop them. From what I can tell, most of these people aren't the smartest tools in the shed."

"Do you know what SAPUC stands for?"

"Yeah, it stands for Secret As…." Becca was cut off by a scream.

"Becca! Becca can you hear me?" Abby yelled into her phone. Abby listened in shock to the struggle she heard on the other end of the line. "I'll teach you to run off and try to get help," she heard a deep rough voice threaten Becca. It was followed by the loud slap of skin on skin contact and then the thud of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Well," the rough voice on the other end of the phone came through the receiver clearer than before, "I assume that this is Ms. Abby, am I correct?"

"Where's Becca," Abby demanded.

"She's still breathing," the man said. "And she was right about the code names; I won't pretend we didn't lose that upper hand then. But it's no matter. You have no way to know what they stand for so good luck. Game on." With that the phone went dead. Abby shut her phone closed and looked at the others. Worry spread across all of their faces.

McGee, was staring at the computer screen, not moving. "B..Boss…"

"Yeah McGee," Gibbs sighed "I know. It's okay that you didn't…"

"No," McGee said shaking his head. "I actually got it." Everyone immediately rushed to the techie's side crowding him. "Only, I think something is wrong. It doesn't add up."

"Where does it say she is?"

"Here, close," McGee said looking up. "At the intersection of K Street and 2nd Street."

Without another word, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs sprinted towards the elevator and started punching the button as if it would cause the door to open faster. And without a word, they were gone.

Abby took a second to try and clear her mind. She picked up the CafPOW from the desk, not remembering ever putting it down. She took a sip and went to the stairs and walked down to autopsy.

Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't let the kids know what had happened. It could give them false hope.

"Nooooooooo!" Abby heard coming from down the hall. She stopped for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea to just go in unarmed after the scream she had just heard. Curiosity getting the better of her she slowly walked into autopsy.

Hannah was on her knees at TJ's feet. She was hugging his legs saying, "Doctor you have to help him! I don't know what I'd do without him! You have to save him!"

TJ turned his head away from her dramatically flipping his hair, "I don't know if I can, Margret."

"Why not doctor?" Hannah asked, her eyes filling with tears. TJ leaned down and helped her up, "Because I love you. And if he lives, then I'll never see you again."

"George, don't say things like that!" Abby took a step further into autopsy. She noticed Palmer lying on the autopsy table. Palmer was perfectly still until he gasped suddenly and dramatically, reaching out his hand, as if he was trying to grasp something. Then his arm came back limply and his eyes were closed once again.

"But you know it's true, Margret," TJ continued, ignoring Palmer.

"No," Hannah said turning to the side, "I can't believe it! I won't believe it!"

TJ grabbed Hannah's shoulders and turned her to face him, "He lied to you Margret! He's been lying to you since you first met him."

"But how can you know?" Hannah asked, the tears falling freely from her eyes.

TJ looked into the light, "Because, he is my half brother, three times removed on my mother's side and related to an Alpaca farmer."

"But he told me… he told me it was a Llama farmer!"

"I told you Margret, he's a filthy liar. But I will never lie to you." With that TJ knocked Hannah's feet from underneath her, catching her in a dip with their faces inches from each other.

"AND CUT!" Abby jumped after suddenly being pulled out from what she was watching. Kevin smiled standing next to Ducky, "That will be an interesting place to pick up from."

"Uh," Matt said from his place along the wall, "wouldn't Palmer be dead by now if he was suffocating? He's been on the brink of death for an hour at least."

Ducky nodded in agreement. Annelise stood from sitting on the floor and stretched, "I'm more interested in how someone could be a half brother three times removed and how that relates to a llama farmer?"

"He's actually an alpaca farmer," Megan corrected, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"I was more interested in if you are going to kiss her," Kevin said causing the whole room to fall into fits of laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Abby asked.

"We were bored. And Hannah wanted to work on her acting," John explained. "So we went into our game where we improve a story line."

"I see," Abby said as she sipped her CafPOW.

"Any updates on Becca?"

Abby stopped. Should she tell them the truth or keep it from them? They deserved the truth; they earned it. They have been doing what they were asked to do without hesitation. But if they knew that Becca had been so close, but might have slipped through their fingers, what would the kids do? They would most likely go and try to find her; they would react like they had last year when they found Annelise and TJ missing.

"McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva and Gibbs went to follow a lead. It's a very very long shot, but they just wanted to double check," Abby said looking at the straw in her CafPOW. "_There_," she thought "_That wasn't a complete lie._"

"I just hope that they find her," Annelise said. "She won't be alive much longer."

Hannah rounded on Annelise, a stare that would kill Death on her face, "Don't you DARE say things like that!"

"I'm just saying the truth," Annelise replied.

TJ stepped in between them, "Not now guys. Annelise think more positive and fast. Hannah you need to calm the heck down."

The two girls turned away from each other, their backs facing each other. Kevin stepped towards them, "TJ has a point. Fighting won't help and she certainly wouldn't like it. Now I want you two to give each other a hug." The girls turned and looked at each other. Abby could see the internal struggle of the two, but they both came to each other and hugged.

Ducky, who was now next to Abby, sighed and muttered under his breath, "I hope we find her; before their friendship falls apart."

Abby was sad to admit that she knew what Ducky meant. With every passing minute without Becca, these kids seemed to slowly be losing themselves. The whole wasn't complete and wouldn't be the same without the missing piece.

-NCIS-

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well for those of you that care, I'm still alive. I had a paper due that took over most of my need to do writing sadly. But thankfully I found the time to come up with an outline for this chapter so the ideas for this chapter have been done for like a week and a half. Even sadder is that it's going to be a while for me to give another chapter because choir and creative writing classes are getting more and more time consuming. So that's that. Ummm... im super psyced for ncis this week... I guess that's all I have to say. OH! Also an idea I used in this is also thanks to my friends for the inspiration. I owe them so much :D**

**

* * *

**

-NCIS-

Abby sat spinning in a chair up in the bullpen while sipping her cafPOW. She had come upstairs after a while deciding that if she was up here she would be one of the first to know what had happened. She couldn't help but think back to yesterday; things had happened so fast. How did this all happen? And better yet, who was making this happen? So many questions…

Just then the familiar ding of the elevator caused Abby to stop spinning. She stood up and started bouncing up and down. As soon as she saw McGee she ran over to him, "So, what'd you find? How'd it go? Did you…"

McGee just shook his head. DiNozzo walked past them and threw his gear on the desk with a resounding thud. "No, Abby, we didn't find her. I guess you could say that it went horrible."

"Well, did you find anything," Abby asked, trying to remain optimistic.

"A ring," Ziva answered, throwing a little evidence bag to Abby, "Its Becca's class ring. It has her name on the inside."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"Abby asked as she looked at the ring. "It means that she was there."

"No, it isn't good, Abby," McGee said as he walked to his desk, "It means that she was in our backyard and we couldn't get to her. It means that they were so close but slipped through our fingers."

"Well, is there anything we can do? Have we missed something?" Abby asked. She watched Gibbs walk through the room, obviously mad, and he headed to the stairs. Abby looked up to the second landing and saw Director Vance looking equally upset. She swallowed hard thinking about the impending collision of power that was about to ensue.

McGee stood up suddenly, "I got it!"

"What've you got, Probie?"

McGee started heading towards the stairs, "Abby, you talked to the bad guy!"

"Yeah…."

"Just think this through. If he talked to you on the phone and the conversation is on record with the phone company. If we take his voice…"

"We could run recognition on the voice" Abby exclaimed as she followed McGee down to her lab. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

-NCIS-

Abby slurped from another CafPOW as she waited for Gibbs to walk through the door. They had just gotten the results back from the voice recognition search and that meant Gibbs would be through that door in three, two, one…

"What've you got Abs?" Abby smiled at the familiar phrase.

"We got a name," She said happily. "Ex Lieutenant Mark Beldine, thirty five white male with a record."

"What's his record?"

"Well, to start off with, he was kicked out of the Marines because of illegal possession of drugs," McGee started to explain.

"He was charged with attempted murder in 2003, but the charges were dropped latter," Abby continued. "He also was arrested for disturbing the peace last fall when he took a bullhorn and drove around his neighborhood at 2 in the morning, yelling that the government is 'corrupt and will bring on the destruction of our great nation in the upcoming year unless reformation is made.'"

Gibbs handed Abby a new Caf POW and headed towards the elevator. McGee and Abby looked at each other for a second before heading off to catch up with Gibbs.

When they reached the bullpen Abby couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them. All of the teens were upstairs in a circle, each in a different position. They were taking turns trying to hit each other's hands. They moved pretty fluidly almost as if it was a dance pre choreographed. What made Abby laugh the hardest was the fact that Tony and Ziva were also playing. Tony was in the process of running away from the others by walking like an Egyptian, each step getting father away. Ziva however was in the center of the action, taking down as many players as she could with each turn.

Soon the only ones left in the game were Annelise, Ziva, Tony and John. Annelise and Ziva were stuck at an impasse with each other, their skills equally matched. Tony and John were both sneaking off in opposite directions hoping that whoever was last wouldn't be able to get to them. Those that had gotten out were on the sides cheering and jumping up and down ecstatic.

Ziva and Annelise smiled and nodded at each other. Within three turns they were within reach of the boys: Annelise was positioned to strike Tony and Ziva was within inches of John. Tony and John both had one last chance to get away but to no avail; they were both out in a matter of seconds.

Now the Israeli and the teenage ninja turned to each other, a smirk across both of their faces. Abby couldn't help but get swept into the excitement of the game. Faster than should have been possible in this situation the two were back together swiping at each other. How long they kept this up, Abby didn't know, all that she did know was that it had been long enough that she was out of CafPOW.

"What are you doing," Director Vance's voice came echoing down through the room. Surprisingly Ziva didn't even flinch or take her eyes off Annelise.

"Playing ninja," Megan called up to the director answering his question.

"Well, enough. For the last time, we aren't a daycare," Vance scolded as he came down to the bull pen. "If they aren't helping our investigation they need to go home. And if they are helping our investigation then they should be up in the conference room."

Kevin turned to Abby, "You know, as much as I hate to say it, I don't think we are helping you guys. In truth, we are just getting in the way."

"Aww you guys want to go home," Abby asked, a little depressed with the idea.

"Yeah," Matt agreed "It's for the best."

"Besides," TJ added, "we'll see you when you get the bad guys."

Gibbs put a hand on Abby's shoulder, "I think they have a point."

Abby turned back to the teens (except to Annelise who was still in combat with Ziva), "Long as you promise to come see us again."

"We will," they promised.

"And I promise that we will continue this match latter," Annelise told Ziva.

-NCIS-

The kids all piled into the car and buckled their seat belts. Kevin looked in the rear view mirror, "Did you get it, Megan?"

Megan smiled and spun her phone in her hands, an evil smile across her face, "Yeah I got it."

"You would think that after what we did before that they would make things harder to get into," TJ laughed.

"Agreed," Kevin smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street. "But who knows, maybe that memo got lost when Director Sheppard died."

"Yeah that was so sad," Hannah said quiet. "I was glad that we were able to make it to her memorial service. I really liked her."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I think we all did," Matt said.

"But enough on the past," Kevin said. "Let's focus on the present. Megan, fill us in."

"Becca made a call to Abby from the intersection of K Street and 2nd Street, here in DC. The bad guy group name is the acronym SAPUC."

"Is that an acronym?" John asked. "Seems more like initialism."

"We are also aware that Mark Beldine is somehow involved with them," Megan continued ignoring John. "Getting this information was a little too easy, now that I think about it."

"Well, they hadn't played ninja," TJ snorted. "I mean come on. Once you play you're kinda hooked."

"What now chief," Megan asked.

Kevin smiled. "Well I think that's obvious. We're gonna go save Becca."

"Wait, didn't we promise NCIS that we wouldn't do anything without going to them," Hannah said.

"No, we promised that we would go to them first," Kevin said coldly with a hard look in his eye. "We went to them, gave them time, and, surprisingly, we behaved and helped."

"I don't think…" Matt started.

"Either you're with me and coming to help or I'll take you home," Kevin said. "I don't care; I just want to know what you want to do. I don't have time for games."

The others all looked at each other, "We're in" they said together.

"Excellent," Kevin smiled deviously, "SAPUC, you forgot about another player in your game. And I'm afraid you have met your match."

-NCIS-

**Hehehe, well that should have solved some of the confusion on the "did the kids know about Jenny's death."They knew before this. Writing the game of ninja was hard and that was what was based off of my friends. :D READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
